Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a common electrode line of a liquid crystal display apparatus capable of reducing color wash-out problem.
Description on the Related Art
As the information age has heightened, display apparatuses for visualizing digital data signals have been rapidly developed. In this regard, research has been continuously conducted on various flat display apparatuses to develop thin and light weight display apparatuses. Typical examples of such flat display apparatuses include a plasma display panel (PDP), a field emission display (FED), an electro-wetting display (EWD) and a liquid crystal display (LCD).
A liquid crystal display apparatus can be made in a light weight and thin form. In addition, the liquid crystal display apparatus is advantageous in terms of power consumption, color gamut, resolution, and viewing angle. For these reasons, the liquid crystal display apparatus has been applied to various electronic devices.
The liquid crystal display apparatus is configured to have a pixel electrode and a common electrode for controlling the liquid crystal. However, the common electrode is a transparent conductive electrode having a high electrical resistance in general. Thus, there have been difficulties in controlling the voltage supplied to the common electrode.